Chameleon Circuit and the Doctor
by Citiesofowls
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if the Doctor listened to a song by the band Chameleon Circuit? Well Violet certainly hadn't! Imagine a story chock full of Trock, family, aliens, Chameleon Circuit and YouTube, plus some surprises. Then read this story, because I already did!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of Internet Land! Lovely to see you all. I don't normally disclaim my non-ownership of stuff, but since they're real people (some of them anyways) I shall. **

**Disclaimage: I don't own Matt Smith, Steven Moffat, Chameleon Circuit, Charlie McDonnell, charlieissocoollike, Alex Day, nerimon, eddplant, Liam Dryden, Chris Beattie, or Michael Aranda. That was weird because those were mostly people, which is a weird thought to be owning people, especially awesome ones like those guys. Weird. Oh yeah, disclaimer over. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chameleon Circuit and the Doctor

The Doctor was bored. Just sitting around fiddling with bits of the Tardis, trying to think of something he could do that would not wake Clara. He supposed bowling was out, and he didn't feel much like swimming, and he had already fiddled with and rearranged all those little parts around the Tardis that didn't really have a purpose or a proper place. He sighed and began twisting knobs on the Tardis.  
Music! That's what he would do, listen to some music. He tuned into a local radio station, but, annoyed by the falsely cheerful hosts and incessant adverts, he soon shut it off. Perhaps he could find a person playing something decent near some easily hacked piece of technology... It's not like it was illegal... The Shadow Proclamation doesn't specifically mention hacking random people's personal devices to take advantage of music that may or may not be playing in the event of boredom...  
With absolutely no guilt, he started scanning for mobiles and laptops with microphones in a two mile radius. He sighed. It seemed most people in this area kept their computers off when not using them, and had passcodes on their mobiles... all but four, anyway. He could get past the simple locks without too much trouble if he wanted... but why bother? He could try these four first anyways. With minimal amounts of whining from the speaker (and banging on the console) he began listening to the first device.

_"...I know right! I mean, I can't believe she would do something like that!"  
"Yeah I mean I know Sam's not perfect, but nobody deserves that."  
"She was just jealous because Evan asked Mary to the dance, and she thought he was going to ask her, even though she would have had to say no because she and Sam are going steady, but then Evan asked Mary, and she's a total-"  
"Language!"  
"-Mean person, so she thought he was comparing her to Mary. It makes sense, when you think about it."  
"Let's go tell Jenny!"  
"Ok!"_

The Doctor shut it off, feeling very relieved that none of his companions had been silly teenage girls. And no, he did not have selective memory. He shook his head twice then started the next less than legally obtained entertainment, hoping it would consist less of teenage girls and more of music. Or something interesting.

_"Aweemawop, aweemawop, aweeeeeeeeeee abubumbawaaaay!"_

The Doctor grimaced and skipped to the next one. He had watched that movie too many times in the past week to sit through it again. Besides, the meerkat's voice was annoying. Perhaps this one would be better...

_"Oh Johnny mfffmmm I think I mwah mmf that is I mmmffm I think I love you Johnny mmmffffmmmmffmf-"_

The Doctor hastily shut off the audio, blushing profusely. Good thing Clara was asleep. That could have been embarrassing to say the least. Well... fourth time's the charm... he supposed.

_"Ooh ooh ooooh ooh ooh ooooh..."_

Yes! Finally, singing! Now just to tune the frequency for a clearer sound...  
"...I really don't think he'd have told me the truth anyway, but that's ok."  
Not recorded music, just a person singing. Well, she had a nice voice, nothing spectacular, but clean sounding.

_"It's completely terrifying but it's so so exciting. He said I was brilliant and I could change the world."_

Was that water running? Oh... she was singing in the shower. Now the Doctor felt a bit perverted. Oh well, there was no video, so it was fine.

_"So many places I've been, there's so much more to see. We've got galaxies and planets and moons. And an awful lot of running, to dooooh ooh ooh ooooh!"_

Why did that tune sound so familiar? And what was this song about anyway?

_"As a full time companion, he gave me a key. And a phone with a signal, in every galaxy. Da da da da da da vortex, I felt so free. Please don't let this sooomething be another dream."_

The Doctor just sat there stunned. His mouth was open, and his eyes were wide and unfocused. She couldn't- but it did- was she singing about him?

_"I saw his blue spaceship materialize. He looked out and said to me: Run for your life!"_

Ok so she was singing about him. This was weird. Or bad. Or both.

_"You know you can fix that Chameleon Circuit if you just try hot wiring the fragment links and superseding the binary-binary-binary-binary-binaryawawawawashhhh. Ooh ooh ooooh ooh ooh ooooh!"_

Definitely both.  
The Doctor leapt up, shutting off the unnerving music as he grabbed his jacket and checked the pocket for his screwdriver. Yep, all set. He checked to make sure Clara was still soundly sleeping, then ran back to the control room and copied down the girl's address on a spare bit of light green paper he found in his pocket. Now all he had to do was figure out how to go about this. It couldn't be too hard, right? I mean, it's not like he was battling a giant green monster or negotiating with a diplomatic party about to destroy Earth or even meeting anyone important. Surely not.  
Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So yeah, chapter two. Woohoo! I got one follower! So you're the only person reading this right away. Don't you feel special. Everybody else had to stumble on it. I don't remember your name right now- sorry! I'm planning on doing a special thanks thing at the end anyway, so keep r&r-ing! Anyway, the story!**

* * *

Violet was bored. Just sitting around in her room, fiddling with all the little useless things that didn't have a proper home, but just took up space on her dresser. She was having trouble thinking of anything to do that wouldn't bother her grandmother. Her parents were at her great-great-uncle's funeral (103, wow) so she was stuck at home. And it was Christmas break. And all her friends were out of town. And she had already read all her favorite books recently. And the library was closed due to icy roads. And she couldn't drive yet anyways. Maybe she ought to knock out those last few chapters of assigned reading. Or not. She sighed. Even being bored was preferable to doing homework.  
Just when Violet was on the brink of breaking down and reading the rest of the Odyssey (barf), something astounding happened. Her grandmother ran in, panting and shouting. Now, just so we're clear, Violet had never seen her grandmother run, pant, or shout. Ever. Like, it just didn't happen. But, even though this was unusual, it was not the astounding part. Not even close. No, the astounding part was what Violet's grandmother was shouting.  
"Violet! Violet, come quick, there's a man here to see you!"  
More than a little concerned by this statement and the state of her grandmother, she jumped off her bed to ask,  
"Lala? What's wrong? Are you OK?"  
She batted away her granddaughter's concerns.  
"I'm fine! There's nothing the matter with me, but there's a man here to see you!"  
"Who is it?"  
"It's the man from your show! The one you watch all the time."  
"My- show? Lala, are you sure you're all right?"  
"I'm fine! The nice man from your show with the potato person is here!"  
Though she had absolutely no idea what her grandmother was talking about, Violet allowed herself to be pulled into the living room. It seemed poor LaLa had finally gone round the bend. Then again, it wasn't a surprise knowing all the crazy things she got up to. Cruises in Alaska, charity trips to Africa, volunteering at the hospital: it was only a matter of time.  
And then Violet rounded the corner into her living room and was struck speechless. There was a man in her living room. A man whose face was, creepily enough, as familiar as a member of her own family's. Matt Smith was sitting on her couch, twiddling his thumbs, dressed as the Doctor.  
"Oh. My. Gosh!"  
Violet shouted, hardly believing her eyes.  
"You're the Doctor! Oh my gosh!"  
He winced a bit, and Violet noticed an odd look on his face. However, this did not deter her from letting her inner fangirl out.  
"Yes, I'm the Doctor."  
Violet squealed, then whirled to her grandmother.  
"It's the Doctor!"  
She smiled.  
"So I heard."  
Turning back to "the Doctor", Violet made a visible effort to calm down.  
"Ok, yeah hi. Sorry about that. It's just- you're the Doctor!"  
"Yup. It's er, nice to meet you, miss..."  
"Gren. Violet May Gren. It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Smith."  
He nodded once, looking down at his hands.  
"So..."  
Just then, Violet's grandmother interrupted.  
"I'll leave you two kids here while I start dinner. Ok?"  
Without waiting for an answer, she slipped through the doorway to the kitchen, leaving "Mr. Smith" and Violet alone. Violet cleared her throat softly, unsure of what to say. This was so awkward. And why did Lala call them both kids? He was like, 15 years older than her. So awkward. Come on, Vi, break the silence. Just say something normal and not weird. Be cool. Even though that's the -oh my gosh the Doctor is in my living room how is this normal!

* * *

Luckily for Violet however, the Doctor rescued her from her own poor hosting skills with a question.  
"So, Miss Gren, why did you call me Mr. Smith?"  
The Doctor noted that she looked a bit confused. Good. Perhaps he could figure out her evil alien take over the world scheme without death threats and sonic-ing. It would be so nice to have an opponent cooperate for once.  
"What do you mean? That's your name."  
Or not.  
"Yes, I have been known as that. But how did you know to call me that?"  
She blushed a bit. "IMDB. I looked you up."  
Aha, now they were getting somewhere. Imdb must be the code name of her commanders. Or maybe they were Roman numerals, and she was from a squadron one M five hundred B. Was she even human? Maybe she was a clone. He would bet anything the 'grandmother' was the clone mother.  
"I see."  
"Would you rather I called you something else?"  
"No, I suppose Mr. Smith will do. Though I haven't been called that for quite a while. Certainly haven't been called anything that respectful recently. This morning Clara called me an obnoxious old man and told me to get out because she was trying to sleep. And it was only 5:00 AM! So rude. You young people, always so impatient. Am I rambling? I do that sometimes. It's probably quite annoying, so anytime you want me to stop just tell me to shut it. Actually just break in anywhere. Am I rambling about rambling? That's sad..."  
He trailed off, not knowing what else to say.  
"Who's Clara?"  
"Oh! She's my er- companion."  
"Oh. Okay then."  
"Yeah..."  
She looked nervous about something. Wonderful. That probably meant some alien with guns was about to pop out from behind the victrola.  
"So why are you here? I mean, I'm not complaining, but why would someone like you visit me?"  
Someone like me? She was so obviously alien-ist. Or was it species-ist? Whatever one called her discrimination, it was rude. He hoped she wasn't from some army set on killing everything that wasn't like them. The intolerance of these people, honestly.  
"Just popping by. I heard you singing a song and I wanted to ask you about it."  
She seemed taken aback by this statement.  
"You heard me singing? Where did you hear me singing? I don't sing in public!"  
"Well I didn't hear you in person, per say, I actually heard you on the- radio?"  
Her expression was stony.  
"Not the radio- on your phone?"  
She looked a bit angry, but he carried on anyway.  
"Oh fine! I heard you singing in the shower earlier today using the microphone on your mobile!"  
She looked disgusted. He leaned away a bit, wary of her response.  
"You were- ugh, you were spying on me? Stalker much, Doctor?"  
She said sarcastically.  
"Yes, I did. Um, yeah, sorry about that. I was bored! And I hate being- wait what did you call me?"  
"I can't believe- just because you're famous doesn't mean you can just-"  
He interrupted her, "No really, why did you call me that?"  
"What, the Doctor? You know, your famous role that everybody loves? Including me until now, creep."  
"But I'm- how do you know me? It's your employers, isn't it? Tell me who you work for, you Earth harassing alien! Are you a Zygon? Clever scheme that, tricking me into coming here with your music. I won't fall for that, you squirmy shape changer! Or are you the Tesselecta? That's nice. Which dead person's face did you steal this time, pip squeaks? Tell me what you are!"

* * *

Violet wasn't angry anymore. In fact she felt pretty emotionless. The whole situation was too weird for her to be freaked out. 'The Doctor' was still talking, but she wasn't listening anymore. She sort of tuned out after "Earth harassing alien". He was buzzing away at her with a fake sonic screwdriver, ranting about shape changers, but she didn't really care anymore. She had been so excited to meet the great Matt Smith, but it was starting to look like he was either a complete method actor or a complete nutter. Whichever it was, it was time for this to stop.  
"Hey! Mr. Smith, Doctor, whatever, look, this has been fun and all, but you need to leave."  
He looked surprised and a bit hurt that she had interrupted his rant. Well, served him right for wasting her vacation time with his craziness.  
"But I need to ask you about the-"  
"No you don't. You need to leave. Come on."  
Violet grabbed his sleeve, pulling him up from the couch and toward the door, trying to ignore his adorable green sad hurt puppy eyes... No. Stay focused Violet. Do not be swayed by his pitiful face and doctorish looks.  
She led him out the front door and stood just inside, one hand on the door.  
"I'm sorry. Maybe under different circumstances...?"  
"I understand." He said, though he looked confused. "It's weird 'cos I'm an alien, yeah? It's okay, I get that a lot."  
Violet opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. She turned to go inside without another word.  
"Goodbye."  
She shut the door the replied softly, "Goodbye."  
Just then, her grandmother walked in, holding two drinks and looking confused.  
"I made you two some lemonade..."  
"It's okay, Lala. He left."  
"He's gone! Why?"  
Violet sighed. "Turns out he was a complete nut job. I can't believe he was... like that."  
Lala gave her a sympathetic look. "It's always hard to meet your heroes, dear, and I'm sorry he disappointed you."  
"It's okay. He's not worth it, yeah?"  
"That's the right attitude to have."  
Violet noticed the two lemonades her grandmother was holding.  
"And he's certainly not worth wasting any lemonade on! Come on, let's go to the back porch."  
"Good idea, dear. The Doctor doesn't deserve any of my lemonade! But what exactly happened, dear?"  
"Well the whole thing was pretty weird, but basically..."  
Violet walked away with her grandmother, basking in the joy of their company, not knowing that the Doctor was leaning back on the blue door, listening to their fading voices with an expression of regret upon his face.

* * *

**Her royal majesty the queen Citiesofowls from the far off planet of internet land hereby commands you to review this illustrious story on pain of banishment from forever. Choose wisely, my loyal subjects!**


End file.
